wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolette O'Hara
Nicolette O'Hara is a minstrel who hails from Orlais. Born on Summerday in Val Chevin to an Orlesian mother and a Fereldan father, Nicolette was trained in music from a young age and displays a great deal of skill on her favoured instrument, the vielle. She can also sing within a good alto range, and play flute, lutes, harps and hand-drums. She is quick to learn on any instrument, and has a good memory for stories and songs. Since her father died at age twelve, Nicolette and her mother spent the majority of Nicolette's life travelling, and as such she is very used to a transient lifestyle. She has had some defence training, but by far her preferred form of defence is to talk herself out of trouble or run away. Nicolette is a lively person who enjoys being the centre of attention (for the right reasons), as well as a flirt. She generally will try to make friends with anybody unless they make it strongly clear they are not interested. She is interested in romance, but rarely goes beyond casual dalliances. On the few occasions she has opened herself up to deeper affection, it has not worked out. In terms of personal belief, Nicolette follows some of the guidelines from the Rivaniese Natural Order; she does not believe in the Maker, seeing Nature and Creator as one and the same (a pantheist, in other words), and as such is very respectful of her surroundings and any animals she encounters. She has a particular love for the seaside, although this is also aided by nostalgia for Val Chevin. Nicolette's mother is Clarice Vevain (O'Hara in her first marriage), and is married to Nicolette's step-father, Saul Vevain of Navarra. She has a half-brother called Michel who is twenty years her junior, and she dotes on him, making sure she is back in Val Royeaux every year in time for his birthday. Nicolette is very rarely seen without her grey, wolfhound-like mongrel, Thibault. Changes Since Conception *Nicolette learnt Dual Striking from Andy in the thread Scary Sharp. *Nicolette ended up on the wrong end of a bandit blade in Moving Right Along, and has a scar running along her left collarbone. *Nicolette learned Melee Archer from Rose. Relationships *Ena MabBreanna - Nicolette was briefly involved romantically with Ena. Their ways have parted on two occasions and after running to help her brother in Val Royeaux, Nicolette lost track of her. She misses the hunter a lot but tries not to dwell on it. * Laica Friel - Nicolette considers Laica a friend and has been intimate with her on more than one occasion. She enjoys the other woman's chirpy nature although she doesn't always follow her thought processes, putting this mostly down to cultural differences. * Iain MacKinnon - Nicolette formed a fast friendship with Iain after his falling out with his sister Serafina, to whom Nicolette was also a friend at the time. She hasn't seen Iain in quite some time since he left Ferelden with Aedan Cousland, but she occasionally sends letters to his parent's house in Stormgard on the offchance that he'll pick them up someday. * Thibault O'Hara - Nicolette's faithful and enormous wolfhound. Thibault is friendly but protective of his mistress and has scared the daylights out of more than one bandit on their travels. Threads 'Stories of the Past' Crossed Purposes – Nicolette is almost captured by bandits, and subsequently begins her blade training. day, 26 Dragon On The Job Training – Nicolette gets lost at a nobles party and encounters Corentin. Solace, 29 Dragon Double Double Toil and Trouble – Nicolette encounters Diago. The pair work together to pay back a chevalier for kicking Thibault. of Solace, 29 Dragon I’m Just Here For The Boots – Nicolette and Diago continue to get in trouble in Monfort. Kingsway, 29 Dragon Of Mercs And Minstrels – Nicolette meets Siorus and the pair play a game. Of sorts. Solace, 31 Dragon – As I Wandered By The Stream – Nicolette meets ‘William’ (Fiagai), and the pair travel together. 31 Dragon Petit Frere – A one-shot of Nicolette and her little brother. 'Firstfall' A New Town – Nicolette arrives in Highever, and meets Demelza and Rodrigo. If It Ain’t Baroque, Don’t Fix It – Nicolette meets Serafina, and pulls her into playing in front of a crowd. Whiskey Lullaby – Nicolette meets Loras and Linette (sort of), drinks with Deme and tells Rodrigo off for being an arse. Glorious Tales – Nicolette meets Adrastos and tries to coax the warrior out of his shell with stories. Staying Out of Trouble – Nicolette meets Aedan and runs into Serafina and Rodrigo again. Trouble ensues and Rodrigo is arrested. My Own Worst Enemy – Loras seeks out Nicolette at the Laurels to apologise for his behaviour in Lullaby. Apologies and Admonishments – Nicolette goes to the dungeons to apologise to Rodrigo for being rude to him, and the pair exchange stories. She also meets Andy for the first time. Chair-man of the Board – Nicolette and Linette meet. Linette tries to probe for information on Rodrigo. Bottoms Up – Nicolette and Ivar get, um, acquainted. Mistaken Identities and New Friends – Nicolette accidentally tackles Ryamir under the impression that he’s somebody else. He forgives her and they go pastry-hunting together. Lack of Direction – Adrastos confides in Nicolette that he feels directionless. Nicolette chooses her words badly and Adrastos leaves angry. Requiem – Nicolette discovers Sera mourning on the beach, and lends a sympathetic ear. Shadow of the Moon – Immediately follows Requiem. Nicolette introduces Sera to rakia. Give Me A Song – Nicolette discovers Kalindra hiding during Cladan and listens to her story, offering some advice that Kali later cites in a letter to Rae explaining why she is leaving Ferelden. 'Haring' A Familiar Face In the Crowd – Nicolette reunites with Zoe, who she spent a few months travelling with in Orlais. Ruby Slippers – Nicolette goes to buy boots and meets Leliana and runs into Deme and Linette as well. First Steps – Leliana and Nicolette play at the Laurels. Page Turner – Andy listens in on Nicolette telling a story, and the pair become acquainted; Andy offers Nicolette some training. Knits and Purls – Another music thread for Sera and Nicolette. Girl’s Night Out – Nicolette, Sera, Deme and Zoe go out for drinks. Out and About – Nicolette wanders around hungover after the events of Girl’s Night Out, and runs into Sera who introduces her to Markham. Sincere Apology – Adrastos seeks out Nicolette to apologise for his angry reaction in Lack of Direction. Leaves of Inspiration – Nicolette and Sera meet at the cliffs to climb trees and play music. Scary Sharp – Nicolette goes to learn how to sharpen and use blades from Andy, and gains an admirer in Andy’s page, Damien. Seasoned Serenade – Nicolette has a meal with Sera and Markham. I Do Like To Be Beside The Seaside – Nicolette and Leliana meet again and exchange philosophical views. Friendly Concerns – Nicolette goes to talk with Deme about Sera, and is talked into buying leathers. A Friend Is A Friend – Nicolette is introduced to Evelyn Kincade by Andy. The Orlesian Connection – Nicolette meets Iain MacKinnon. Cue innuendo and dirty songs. Shooting Blanks – Andy, Evelyn and Nicolette (and Rhiannon) enjoy a rather unorthodox form of archery training. Salty Sailor Songs – Iain brings Evelyn to meet Nicolette at the Luck. Culture Clash – Nicolette meets Sulevin and the pair try to spar. 'Wintersend' Fruit Salad – Nicolette sees in First Day with Andy, Evelyn, and Iain. All Washed up – Nicolette finds Lorenzo washed up and helps get him to Evelyn’s for healing. Dog Days – Nicolette helps Andy train Cal. Dinner and A Song – Nicolette meets Lorenzo for a meal. Things escalate. Remember That One Time? – Nicolette and Diago reunite, along with Andy, and go smuggler-hunting. Interview with a Pirate – Nicolette looks for Lorenzo to try and work out if he was involved with the smugglers. Just Keep Stalking – Nicolette frightens the daylights out of Rae and then they have tea. A Hard Day’s Knight – Calen spots Nicolette practicing and inadvertently scares her. An Unreserved Apology – Calen looks for Nicolette at the Laurels. Forgiveness and fun with honey ensues. I Just Want To Know – Nicolette discovers Sera has returned to Highever and tries to find answers as to why she left. Both Sides Now – Nicolette looks for Iain in an attempt to understand what is happening between him and Sera. Spirited Away – Nicolette tries to find some respite in a beautiful view and a bottle of rakia. Aedan, Sera and Markham get involved. Ain’t Your Fairytale – Nicolette meets Aerion. The Sweet Spot – Nicolette’s training with Andy continues, and she improves; the pair bid each other goodbye as Nicolette prepares for Amaranthine. Moving Right Along – One-shot; Nicolette and her caravan get ambushed. Nicolette puts her training into practice. I’ll Cry – Nicolette goes through a breakdown following a letter from an ex-lover. Aerion helps her out. It’s A Small World After All – Nicolette meets Philippe and Marc. Philippe recalls her from Val Chevin and shares some stories about her parents. A Friend Indeed – Aerion talks about the werewolf curse and Nicolette accidentally initiates a kiss. 'Guardian' Tell Me You’re Okay – Nicolette returns to Highever to check on Sera after the plague. A Life Owed – Nicolette goes to thank Deme for persuading her to buy armour which kept her from injury on the way to Amaranthine. Take My Breath Away – Nicolette seduces Auriana. An Orlesian, a Fereldan and an Antivan Walk Into A Bar – Nicolette, Diago, and Linette dance around the topic of Diago and Nicolette’s former involvement with each other. She’s My Girl – Nicolette is introduced to Blythe by Andy. Drakonis New Kid In Town – Nicolette arrives in Denerim, and runs into Siorus and Corentin again. A Business Proposition – Phyllida offers Nicolette a patronage in the Western Hills. Alleyway Acquaintances – Nicolette runs into trouble in a Denerim back alley and is saved by Amalariel and Calen. Voulez-Vous…? – Nicolette meets Solange (as Renee). The pair flirt and then Nicolette has the daylights frightened out of her. A Different Game – Siorus tries to work out how much Nicolette knows about Solange. Gone To Market – Nicolette meets Erna and Malone Kincade. Allons-y! – Nicolette stumbles across the royal stables and meets Rose. Tell Me A Tale – Nicolette meets Katamar and is surprised to learn that she knows Siorus. Playing the Minstrel – Nicolette is still wary around Corentin and consequently is not very nice to him. To Find A Friend – Mala and Nicolette continue their friendship. Let’s Be Friends – Rose and Nicolette chat about their plans. Throw the Hot Coal – Nicolette is furious at receiving a letter from Aerion about the return of his old lover; she takes it out on Corentin. 'Cloudreach ' A Bit of an Ask – Nicolette receives a letter inviting her to Andy’s wedding. Old Acquaintences - Nicolette goes shopping for archery equipment with Rosie, and runs into Philippe again. Nice To See You're Staying Out Of Trouble - Nicolette tackles a thief and once again ends up having an awkward greeting with Corentin. A Little Madness In The Spring - Nicolette and Leliana reunite and go to cause mischief around Edgewater. Keeping Up With The MacKinnons - Nicolette runs into Iain, and the pair talk about Aerion and Sera.